lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragonic Super Saiyan
Dragonic Super Saiyan is a tranformation used by Dante Anthony Redgrave and his brother Vergil Redgrave . This fuses a dragon with the super saiyan amping Dante and Vergil stats so much. Overview This form is golden as a super saiyan but has dragon scales and Dante and Vergil spark a more dragonic apperance. This was obtained when the brothers trained further and they got the idea of fusing animals with the transformation. Dante has many animal infused tranformations like Lion Super Saiyan, Wolf Super Saiyan, Eaglic Super Saiyan, etc (basically all animal kinds of the super saiyan) but Dragonic is his favorite. Though not this transformation is a mid-low tier transformation for Dante and Vergil while the ones on their page are at their weakest. Power and Usage Dante described this as a tranformation that can destroy all the universes timelines with a gesture and can reach around the 40th dimension when he first used it. Though the power increased it is unknown how many dimensional layers it has reached but it is implied to be above 100 dimensions at the very least and this is one of Dante's more basic tranformations. Due to the ammount of power it has Dante has restricted his usage for it and sealed refuses to use it unless needed. Exclusive techniques Infinite Dragon Punch: While this move can be used in his more advanced tranformations this technique unleashes an infinite amount of dragons to his opponents atomizing them with ease. At full power can reality warp peoples existance with their mind, body and soul ceasing to exist. Dragonic time breaker: This destroys all of the space-time continium in 100 dimensions at least higher if he amps it up to his desires. Destroys the chances of his opponents living and change the structure of how a person lived. Can force a soul on someone if they lack one. Dragon Lance: A dragon looking lance that chases its target endlessly as it will never miss, be faster than its target and one shot the target. Size alteration: Can grow as big as the 100th dimension far beyond the 3rd dimension in size Ultimate Regen: Though he can do this in his less powerful tranformstions above Super Majin Devil Trigger this regeneration helps him regenerate from being wiped out of existance even if his entire being is suppose to be erased across all dimensions he can still regenerate from the damage that happened to him Dispel Bound: A spell he could use in the same conditions as his ultimate regen but this protects him from all kinds of hax making him only damagable via physical damage. Time Skip: Skips time until the end of all existance is erased Fate alteration: Can change the fates of others as he sees fit Time reversal: Can turn back time till the beginning of everything Dragonic Saiyan Burst: A combo attack that starts with a dragon launch then goes behind the opponents only to trick them that he is on top of them and launch a gigantic dragon and when comes into contact with space and time devours it until nothing is left erasing his opponents from existance in all timelines and dimensions Dark Decent: Creates a whole in the dimensions that take the opponents down and destroys them in from mind and soul as it gives memories that turn into a hellish nightmare Dragon Sword: Though technically not a move this is with in Dante and Vergil's arsenal this sword is enough to pierce all defenses of opponents and can virtually one-shot anyone that are not on this level of their transformation. He attacks the core of their existance so it erases people from existance You will feel the wrath of the Dragon: Dante's greatest move in this form while he attacks he can trap his opponents with all mind body and soul restrained meaning they can't escape at all. The attack itself uses the dragon sword and slices them 13 times in rapid succession able to kill a person who isn't a 100th dimension being to be killed by just the retrains though a person who is 97 times degress of infinity above being a 3D being will feel pain of unimaginable lust for suicide. Once the 13 slashes are up with the opponents existance ending the move will end with him transforming into a dragon simillar to dragon fist but this time the opponents will suffer an infinite loop of death no matter what can't reverse as they are marked by the dragon Category:Super Saiyan Forms Category:Transformations Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II Category:Techniques